


i want to put my hands on your skin (underneath the clothes that you're in)

by monikageller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i promise nobody dies djskdjskdjdjjdd, minor stabbing, some violence..... nothin to worry abt, sorry for the kara/mina/lucy fic earlier i hope this makes it better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monikageller/pseuds/monikageller
Summary: lena decides to walk home. kara worries. have fun!shoutout to my twin lenvluthor for the title!





	i want to put my hands on your skin (underneath the clothes that you're in)

Lena groans as her phone starts ringing, disrupting her music in her ears. She doesn’t have to look at her phone to know who’s calling her. It’s the same person who’s already called her five times on her walk home from work.

“Kara, I’m about to block your phone number for the rest of this walk,” she warns, when she answers the call, holding her phone between her shoulder and her face while she packs away her earbuds into her purse.

“Lee, I’m sorry, I’m really trying to not be overbearing, I’m just nervous.”

“And like I said the last time you called, there’s no reason to be nervous,” she reminds her.

“But it’s late and you never know what could happen. I would be fine with you walking home if it was still light out, but it’s after 10 and you and I both know that National City isn’t exactly known for being the safest place in the world.”

The brunette lets out a breath and stops on the sidewalk, taking her phone into her right hand and using her left to hold the bridge of her nose. She doesn’t want to have this argument again. They’ve already had it several times over the past 15 minutes. At this point, she’s exhausted and half of her just wants to hang up. That won’t solve anything, though; knowing her girlfriend, if she hung up right now, she would immediately try to find her. No, she can’t escape this conversation, but the thought is still tempting. 

“Lena? Did you hang up?” The blonde’s voice interrupts her thoughts. She shakes her head before responding and continuing to walk down the street toward her apartment. 

“No,” she says after a few seconds of silent walking.

“Are you mad at me?”

She thinks on it for a moment before sighing. “No.” As annoying as the worrying is, she knows it comes from a good place. “I just wish you would trust that I can take care of myself.”

“I do! It’s just… It’s hard, knowing what’s out there, knowing how many people are trying to hurt you, or worse… I know you can handle yourself, you’ve more than proven that, but it’s just… It’s hard to not be afraid.” Fear is evident in Kara’s voice and Lena knows it isn’t unfounded. She wishes that she could promise that nothing will happen to her, that they’ll never have to worry about being separated. It would be a blatant lie, though. Neither of them can truly promise the other that nothing bad will happen; life is unpredictable. Being a Super and Luthor isn’t easy, especially for them, but they can’t live in fear. 

“I know you’re worried, love, but I’m a big girl. I can’t let fear hold me back,” she says, slowing her walk a little to focus on their conversation. 

“I know… Rao, I’m sorry. After last month… I’ve kind of lost my head a little.” Kara’s laugh is shaky on the other end of the phone call. Lena can feel her eyes start to tear up a little as well at the memory. 

Last month, Lena had been abducted by a few rogue Cadmus agents, hoping to get information out of her as to the secret identity of Supergirl and what the DEO was planning in regards to the organization. They’d held her captive for a week until Supergirl had come crashing into the bunker she’d been held in, barely able to contain her rage upon seeing the state the brunette was in. She supposes she should be used to be kidnapped by her mother’s anti-alien organization, but it had still shaken her. She still wakes up in a cold sweat some nights, unable to fall back asleep due to the nightmares that plague her. 

“Look, I’m almost home,” she says, sniffling once and wiping a stray tear from her eyes. “I’m about a block away. How about when I get home, you and I settle in with a movie and some ice cream?”

Kara clears her throat, most likely wiping away tears as well. “Sounds perfect. I’ll get Netflix queued up.”

“Okay. I love you, Kara,” she 

“I love you, too. Be safe.” 

Lena hangs up, taking a deep breath before quickening her pace a little. She’s around the corner when she spots a man lying against a building. He appears unconscious and Lena knows that she probably shouldn’t bother him, but she can’t help the need to make sure that he’s okay.

“Sir, are you okay?”

Everything happens quickly after that. One minute the man is against the side of the building and the next, he’s jumped up and Lena is staggering back, knife plunged in and out of her side. The man takes her purse and goes off running in the opposite direction. Lena wobbles for a few seconds before falling back, landing hard. She clutches her side, eyes closed, teeth gritted and hands wet. She registers a familiar whooshing sound and opens her eyes to Kara standing above her in her supersuit.

“Lena!” The blonde kneels next to her, frantically moving her hands as she rips a piece of Lena’s shirt so that she can press it against the wound in her side to prevent any more blood loss.

“Supergirl, this is my favorite shirt,” she groans out, eyes closing from the pain of the cloth being pressed against her.

“Lena, you got _stabbed_ and you’re worried about your _shirt_?”

“It’s a nice shirt,” she says, pushing Kara’s hand out of the way so that she can hold the cloth against her side. She opens her eyes to see her girlfriend staring at her side, a faraway look in her eyes. She must be using her xray vision to inspect the cut. “What’s the verdict, doc?”

“I’m taking you to the DEO, but you should be fine once they patch you up.” Kara easily lifts Lena into her arms, careful of her side. They lift into the air and somewhere between the street near her apartment and the DEO, Lena passes out from the pain.

–

The next time Lena opens her eyes, it’s to harsh LED lighting and a very nervous Supergirl pacing at her side. As soon as the blonde notices her eyes are open, she rushes to her side, taking her hand lightly in her own.

“Lee, thank Rao you’re awake. You’ve been out for a few hours.”

Lena grimaces when she tries to sit up a little, her side throbbing. She can feel a bandage over the wound and her free hand goes to rest on it, eyes closing.

“You would think after all I’ve been through, I wouldn’t pass out because of a cut,” she sighs, her head lulling to the side and eyes opening to look at her girlfriend. There’s a crinkle settled between her eyebrows. She lifts her free hand from her side to poke it. “What’s up with the crinkle?”

“Lena, you were _hurt_. You passed out. I’m allowed to have a crinkle right now,” Kara defends, the crinkle between her eyebrows deepening.

“I’m okay now, though. You got to me in time, there’s no reason to be worried,” she points out, eyebrow lifting. “How’d you get to me so quickly, anyway? I swear, one second it happens and the next you’re there.” Lena’s eyebrow raises when Kara’s face turns red. She narrows her eyes, sitting up a little further. “You were watching me through the buildings, weren’t you?”

“I’m sorry! It’s become habit, I always watch to see if you’re almost home,” she apologizes, looking away ashamedly. The brunette lifts her hand from her side and holds Kara’s face, rubbing her cheek lightly with her thumb.

“It’s okay, Kara. Honestly, I’m glad you did,” she reassures, settling back onto the bed. She’s too tired to hold her arm up for too long. “Who knows what would’ve happened if you weren’t?”

“I’d prefer to not think of that alternative, thank you,” Kara says quietly, fumbling with the sleeve of her supersuit. Something about that makes Lena think that maybe she’s spent too much time thinking about that while she’s been unconscious. She reaches over to stop her hands, giving her a smile when she looks up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m okay, love. In fact, I’m better than okay. My favorite superhero saved me tonight. So, really, I’m a winner tonight,” she explains, smiling widening even further when Kara laughs at that. 

“Only you would get stabbed and consider it a win,” she says, holding Lena’s hand between both of hers now, lifting it so that she can kiss her palm.

“I don’t think you understand how amazing it is to be saved by your favorite superhero,” she scoffs in mock offense. Her eyes narrow as she remembers something from earlier. “Although, I will admit I’m not too happy with her ripping my favorite shirt.”

“Lena, you could buy like, _fifty_ more of those shirts,” she groans.

“I know, but that was my _favorite_ one. It can’t just be replaced that easily,” she says, pulling her hand away to cross her arms. Her side hurts from the movement and she does her best to hide the grimace on her face. Kara’s finally smiling and she doesn’t want her to start worrying again. “She’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“Well… I believe we agreed on ice cream and a movie earlier tonight. Let’s get out of here and actually do something we planned for once,” she suggests, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her side. 

“I’ll go get Alex to see if we can get you out of here.” She stands up and leans over the bed to kiss her on the forehead before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She rests her forehead against hers for a moment, eyes closed. “I’m so glad that you’re okay, Lee.”

“Me too,” she whispers, letting them enjoy the peaceful moment before letting out a sigh. “Okay, now go get Alex. You know I don’t like to stay in hospital beds too long.”

“I know.” Kara stands up and walks to the door, stopping at the doorway. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️  
> hmu @ karrlena.tumblr.com  
> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
